


Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Might be OOC, SO, i'm not really good at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuki decides to cook breakfast for his boyfriend. It didn't go as planned.
Relationships: Ogami Shirou/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Mornings

When i woke up the first thing I saw was fur, probably from my boyfriend Shirou Ogami, I got out from bed and started making breakfast, I'm really tired, but, I don't want make him waste his time, I took the ingredients,turn on the kitchen,put the oil in the pan and...

"Yuki, Yuki wake up", huh, what happened?, "Shirou what happened? Why did you wake me up? I was making breakfast for you", he looked really worried, like something really bad happened to me, why?, he almost never looked at me like that, "When i woke up you weren't in the bed, so I thought you were making breakfast, when i got here you were sleeping on the pan, I didn't want your face to burn, so I turned it off and took you here", Oh it makes sense, I feel bad, my intentions were to make him rest a bit, and instead I make him take care of me, I wish I didn't fell asleep, I'm so stupid... "Yuki? Are you ok? you look sad" Oh, I forgot he was here, "No, I'm ok, don't worry, at least I didn't burn my face haha...", I hope he doesn't notice the obvious lie, because I don't really want to make him worry about me, " Yuki, don't lie to me, you know I care about you, I really appreciate that you wanted to make breakfast for us, but, you didn't need to", I how do I explain this, "Seriously don't worry, is my fault, I shouldn't have tried to make breakfast knowing that I was really tired.", When I finishing saying that, he looked at me with worry sparkling in his eyes, he hugged me tightly, i hugged him back and fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on wattpad, my Username is MiauCu713 there you can find it in my profile ;)


End file.
